Temptation Should Be a Sin
by chosenfire28
Summary: When Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor find themselves locked in a freezer together more than blows are exchanged. Now two enemies are brought a lot closer than they ever intended to be. Oneshot.


Title: Temptation Should Be a Sin  
Author: Chosenfire  
Type:Slash  
Main Pairing: Oliver/Lex (small reference to Clark/Oliver cause I couldn't help myself)  
Rating: Mature Content (language, semi sexual situation)  
Warnings: slash, m/m pairing  
Word Count: 3,000 +  
Permission to Archive: Yes  
Summary: When Oliver Queen and Lex Luthor find themselves locked in a freezer together more than blows are exchanged. Now two enemies are brought a lot closer than they ever intended to be. One-shot.

A/N: This is my first attempt at any guy on guy action so enjoy and constructive criticism is most welcome. Also, I really couldn't help myself at the end, ENJOY. (This is the longest one-shot I have ever written)

* * *

Oliver groaned in frustration as he made his way into the kitchen earning a few curious stares from the employees who didn't know he owned the entire restaurant including the building and half the block it was on, therefore, it was entirely within his rights to barge in whenever he damn well pleased.

Truth be told, he would have bought the place on the spot if he didn't already own it to get away from the business dinner he had been dragged to.

He had returned to Metropolis over a week ago and his ever loving board members had decided it was time he come back to work and kicked it off with a business dinner with several perspective investors. If he had known one of them was Lex Luthor he would have handed over a sizable amount to the nearest corrupt doctor to declare he was deathly ill and could not attend.

Unfortunately, he hadn't known and the idiot that he wasn't going too sign a deal with despite how much his company stood to gain had sat him next to Luthor. Two hours in that mans presence was making him homicidal and the second the party had begun to break up he had escaped to the kitchen of HIS restaurant for a little air.

He leaned against one of the vacant stoves bringing up a hand to loosen his tie and run it through his hair messing up the carefully styled blond strands. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath trying to center himself and relax his body starting with unclenching the fists that had ached to wrap around that pale neck all night.

Oliver considered himself an easy going guy. He was well liked and generally charming to everyone but put him within ten feet of the youngest Luthor and he turned into the self centered asshole he had been over ten years ago.

Only one person had that effect on him and he made a point to stay away from the other man as much as he possible could. He often comforted himself that while Luthor Corps was doing well Queen Industries owned the market and no one could deny which company was the superior one.

Boyhood rivalries refused to die and Oliver didn't particularly put this part of his past behind him. He has all for hating the tycoon for the rest of his life.

"Well that was entertaining." A smooth voice drawled amused from behind him and Oliver groaned keeping his eyes closed and refusing to turn around.

"God must really hate me." He muttered pulling himself up and turning to face Lex a twisted smirk already fitting into place his body stiffening. "I thought I had rid myself of your company," Oliver bit out "actually I had hoped."

Lex just returned the smirk looking every bit of composed as he usually did clothes elegant and straightened head gleaming. The guy was freaking bald and he still looked like he belonged on the cover of a magazine. While Lex was impeccable in what had to be Armani Oliver was rumpled and had long ago ditched his jacket standing only in wrinkled black dress pants and a crisp white shirt the top buttons undone revealing the column of his throat.

"Your associates were worried about you; I reassured them that I would check on you personally." Lex grinned looking more than a little amused with the situation.

Oliver had to resist the urge to roll his eyes not wanting to do something so childish in front of the other man instead muttering "Well isn't that fucking helpful of you, you can go now as clearly I'm fine."

Lex took his time studying him and Oliver stood still willing his body to relax matching not wanting to show how uncomfortable he was with the other man's perusal. He felt off his game and Lex was clearly taken advantage of that.

"You look a bit flushed." Lex declared smoothly eyes flashing with the knowledge of the power he possessed. The man damn near radiated with it and Oliver missed the insecure boy of their school days, he had been so easy to intimidate, so easy to conquer. Now it seemed the other way around and he didn't like it, Oliver wasn't one to be conquered.

Remembering that the blond placed a confident smirk on his lips eyes flashing "Yes well if you haven't noticed we're standing in a kitchen, one that I in fact own and would fully be within my rights of having you kicked out." He gave Lex a brief predatory grin before resting his hip on the stove looking for all intents and purposes like he wouldn't hesitate in the least.

He was Oliver Queen and he did whatever he pleased whenever he pleased because the world was the playground of the rich and the powerful and Oliver was both. Only someone with that much confidence in themselves could choose to stand forward and face the crimes of the world when everyone else turned a blind eye. He had used his natural affinity for archery and his almost overwhelming need to do something more productive with his life than sit behind a desk to do what others couldn't.

He was hero, he was a vigilante, and he was a freaking god among men and just because the man before him posed the biggest threat to the things he valued the most didn't mean he was going to be intimidated.

Something shifted and Oliver stood up straighter his shoulders thrown back and his eyes screaming a challenge.

Lex's mouth twitched as he noticed the change and he shifted his eyes darkened ready to launch into the next phase of their encounter both of them practically vibrating with the rush of it.

There was a crash and they were startled out of their stare down Lex taking a step closer to Oliver looking over his shoulder as the other man turned both turning their intensity on the situation on hand now standing close together.

A young man rushed out of the freezer near them his eyes wide and terrified, he looked around Clark's age give or take a couple years and his eyes scanned the room before settling on them and he sprung rushing over.

"Mr. Queen," he breathed the name like a prayer and pointed to the freezer words jumbled and rushed "I think there's a body in there and I don't know what to do it was just…."

"It's okay." Oliver interrupted him curtly already dismissing him moving to the freezer Lex like a shadow beside him mirroring his steps.

The restaurant had closed and people had almost cleared out entirely so no one hindered their progress.

They walked inside and Oliver immediately made a beeline for the far corner where boxes were packed hazardously and there was a space for something to be hidden. Just as he peered in the gap the door closed with a large thud and he looked up stunned.

Lex had instantly moved to the door and he turned to Oliver his face grim as he declared "Looks like we've been played, your employee locked us in."

It was an old freezer, Oliver had recently acquired the place and restorations were being made but a new unit had yet to be installed. So if anyone should be foolish enough to find their selves locked in the only way out was if someone from the outside opened the door.

The restaurant had been closing and it was unlikely anyone would check the freezer before closing for the night. Oliver didn't know if they could last to morning as already his skin was breaking out into goose bumps over the cold and he had to will himself not to shiver.

He dug in his pocket pulling out his phone and Lex, seeing this, did the same. His lips twisted into something that could be a ghost of a smile as he declared "Mine's dead."

Oliver felt his throat tighten as he saw the single bar "I'm not getting a signal." His voice was flat as the severity of the situation hit him. He didn't want to take the chance that he could last the night and he doubted Lex could either. Oliver felt rage burning deep inside him and he rounded on Lex "Now why does this just scream of a Luthor plot."

Lex replaced his phone in his pocket the only sign of reaction to Oliver's accusation was the narrowing of his eyes and the coldness of his voice "I assure you Mr. Queen that if I wanted to kill you I would have eliminated any danger to myself and I would have used a lot more imagination then this." He took a step closer to Oliver shoulder's rolling under the suit jacket as he continued "Also take in consideration that while you may be a minor annoyance you are hardly a threat to me."

Under normal circumstances the comment would have insulted him but considering the truth of the matter Oliver couldn't help the small smile that slipped onto his lips. Well of course Oliver Queen wasn't a threat to Lex Luthor but the Green Arrow had come close to destroying him on several occasions.

"You really are a fool." Oliver muttered shaking his head and burying his hands in his pockets letting his body relax.

Lex's lips twisted and he sneered "And yet you're the one someone is trying to kill."

That stopped Oliver cold. This little detour to the freezer was about him. It was him the man had approached and someone was obviously trying to kill him but why?

He had surely made enemies over the years but on a whole he was well liked, even loved by the people of Star City. The only people that stood to gain anything by his death were a group of men he trusted without question. The only explanation could be his activities as the Green Arrow and the thought that someone had discovered his secret identity chilled him.

He could only be effective with the safety of the leather outfit and disguise and if he lost that a lot more enemies, including Lex, would go after him and everyone he had ever cared for. That was too long of a list of people he could not all protect.

Oliver let his features slid into an expressionless mask "Yeah, well your enemy's numbers are greater than mine. People really don't like you Lex, I wonder why?" Oliver spat out advancing on him. He was felt powerless and that angered him, he needed something to take that anger out on and Lex had always been a good focal point for his emotions. "Maybe it's the fact that you're a heartless bastard who uses people for your own means," Oliver continued to advance getting closer to the still man with each step "maybe it's because you derive pleasure from destroying the lives of innocents," they were now toe to toe, nose to nose, eyes only inches apart both filled with hate and loathing and Oliver let the last part fall out at a deadly whisper each word razor sharp "maybe it's because your own wife had to die to get away from you."

He knew it was coming, he could feel the shift in Lex and he welcomed it. The other man's control snapped and Oliver's cheek stung from the blow that had been delivered to him followed by a shot to the gut his body flying back to crash into the sharp edges of the shelves and the air left his lungs and a painful gasp.

Oliver didn't give the pain any thought, using instincts honed by prowling the streets at night he blocked the next attacked following with one of his own diving low to tackle Lex to the hard concrete ground his thighs straddling Lex's hips as he drove his fists into that perfectly sculpted alabaster skin gleaning a twisted satisfaction as it broke.

His triumph didn't last long. Lex bucked beneath him twisting violently as he switched their positions hands bruising Oliver's shoulders as he slammed him hard against the floor.

The impact of his head on the concrete since starts dancing in front of his eyes and he could vaguely fell the elbow plowing into his gut. He reacted instantly at the fresh onslaught of pain that jarred him out of the dreamlike state and Oliver rolled to his side taking Lex with him and shoved the other man away a few feet.

The laid like that sitting up slightly eyes locked on each other's both breathing raggedly. There was an already darkening bruise on Lex's cheek and his lip was split his face flushed. Oliver was in no better of a stat, blood trickled down his hairline and every time he blinked the area near his eyes flared and he knew a nasty bruise was forming there.

Lex slowly began to drag himself towards the door and he pulled himself up stumbling slightly. Oliver blinked slowly to see Lex leaning over him one hand on the door keeping him steady and the other extended towards him. Oliver stared at the hand for a clueless second before he tentatively put his hand in Lex's letting the other man help pull him up.

The world spun rapidly around him and Oliver found himself leaning heavily against Lex as he fought the urge to close his eyes feeling dizzy. He suspected he had a mild concussion because he was leaning against Lex Luthor.

Lex had probably had hit his head too because he supported Oliver's weight an arm going under his arm and wrapping around his waist to get a better grip on him.

Oliver looked up at Lex and he let the mask fall too weary to hold it up. The despair and desperation shone through and Lex's normally expressive eyes filled with shock as he recognized the emotion.

Oliver smiled bitterly letting himself lean into Lex, needing to lean on someone. "Sometimes I think school was easier than this."

Lex returned the smile the way his lips twisted more genuine "Can't say I agree with you."

Oliver snorted "Yeah, well you wouldn't." They lapsed into silence and Oliver felt the cold seep into him dragging him down. It wasn't just the temperature in the room, forgotten during the fight; it was the hint of hopelessness he felt when he saw that what he did wasn't enough.

"I'm cold." Oliver remarked offhandedly his voice a whisper that was loud in the small room.

Lex sighed "Aren't we all." And his voice was filled with the same weariness.

Oliver looked at Lex eyes locking over his before sliding over his features gaze briefly touching on the bruise before moving to the pale pink lips set so firmly. A wild urge entered into his head and it nagged at him refusing to be squashed. Throughout his whole life he had relied on his instincts and he doubted they would fail him now.

Oliver leaned forward his lips brushing over Lex's softly the kiss cold and exhilarating. He felt Lex's arm tighten almost painfully around him and he lost control of the kiss as Lex took over. The coldness faded as Lex gained entrance to his mouth and Oliver's senses were spinning with the rush. It felt like he was playing with a live wire and he wanted to get shocked, needed to. Their tongues clashed and it wasn't a battle of dominance but for contact each man pushing and demanding all the passion the other held.

Oliver felt a hand running through his hair and his groan as swallowed by Lex's mouth as their bodies met and moved against each expensive attire forgotten as the grinded against the heat they had discovered wanting something more.

Their release was sudden and fierce and they drew apart slowly neither feeling guilty for what they had done but feeling something. Lex cleared his throat muttering hoarsely "We really need to get out of here."

Oliver found himself nodding in agreement his voice a soft whisper "Yeah." With shaking hands he turned away from Lex towards the door feeling sticky and uncomfortable in his own skin and dug his fun out of his pocket informing Lex over his shoulder "I seem to have some reception here." It was a lie, his screen was dark having died much earlier but still he brought the phone up to his eyes his voice low and urgent as he hoped boy wonder was tuned in "Clark, I get held up at the restaurant , someone locked me and Lex Luthor in a freezer, come quick." He breathed a sigh filled with hope as he pocketed the phone closing his eyes as he told Lex flatly "The phone was dying but hopefully he got it."

As the last word left his mouth the door was wrenched open and there stood Clark Kent in all his farm boy red and blue glory. His eyes moved from Lex to Oliver and at Lex's speculative glance Clark explained simply "I was on my way over here when I got the message." He turned to look at Oliver and the blond gave him a tight smile as he passed by him out of the freezer Lex following behind him.

"Thank you for the quick assist, once again I find myself beholden to you." Lex told Clark smoothly his eyes sliding to Oliver's filled with speculation by how close the two stood together.

Clark nodded his jaw tightening and asked Lex calmly "Do you have a ride?"

"I will have a car brought around shortly," don't worry about me." Lex assured him.

Clark's voice was cold pain flashing in his eyes "I'm not."

"Let's go." Oliver interceded swiftly focusing on Clark who softened under his gaze and nodded brushing past Lex and towards the exit of the darkened building. Oliver and Lex's eyes locked for a brief moment as Oliver passed him and he knew something's had changed while others had not. Only time would tell the difference.

Oliver caught up with Clark waiting by the gleaming black mustang by the curb and the younger man's eyes were filled with concern "Are you okay?"

Oliver let himself soak up Clark's comforting presence a sad smile teasing the corner of his lips "Honestly I'm not sure." He took a deep breath and gave Clark a tender smile "Let's go home, we can figure things out in the morning." Clark nodded and without asking slid into the driver's seat catching the set of keys Oliver tossed him understanding that Oliver was in no condition to drive. His eyes had lingered on the cut and the bruise and Oliver knew that he had X-rayed him for further injuries.

Morning would come soon enough but for now Oliver was thankful for the peaceful silence on the drive home knowing some answers would come with the light while others would take longer. He was willing to be a patient person; he really didn't have any other choice.

Time would tell the consequences of this encounter.

REVIEW :D


End file.
